Martial Arts All-Stars
The Martial Arts All-Stars are a group of Martial Art monsters and are some of Nightmare's finest monsters, all of which, just like the Figure Monsters, appear in the two-part Snack Attack episode, which are the episodes 52 and 53. History Similar to the 3 Color Fighters, the Martial Arts All-Stars were designed to look like toys they could play around with their enemies. They are not just skilled martial artists, but also have different colored auras and can shoot different-colored energy lasers. Kirby inhaled these lasers and became Fighter Kirby, afterwards taking on the martial artists one-by-one. They first appered in Part 1 as mini-figures advertised by King Dedede and then in Part 2 where they transform from their mini-figure forms to fight Kirby. In the dub, they were anonymous. All Martial Arts All-Stars are aligned with five different types of Martial Arts. Kung Fu Lee knows Kung Fu, Boxer Dyson excels at boxing, Karate Kid masters karate, Old Taikyoku is skilled in tai-chi, and Yankee Sekitori is an expert at sumo wrestling. Yankee is also shown to fight with his hands, although in traditional sumo wrestling, sumo wrestlers aren't allowed to use their hands. Kung Fu Lee Kung Fu Lee is a Kung Fu master, who was Kirby's first opponent in King Dedede's stadium match. He pushed Kirby around quite a bit before falling to Kirby's well-placed Smash Punch after entangling his own arm with his own nunchuks. Boxer Dyson Boxer Dyson was Kirby's next opponent. This round of the match took place on a boxing ring, and Kirby was made to wear boxing gloves for the round. Similarly to Kung Fu Lee, the heavyweight boxer went for the pounding on Kirby before the pink spud quickly gained the upper hand with his Smash Punch, followed by his Vulcan Jabs, before finishing him off with his Rising Break. Since Dyson was taller than Kirby, his own Smash Punches just ended up going above him, which Kirby used to his advantage. Karate Kid Karate Kid was the third and most difficult of Kirby's opponents to defeat. He is a karate master who attacks both quickly and furiously. He seemed to get the best of Kirby, until he counterattacked with his throws. Karate Kid wasn't finished yet, however, and he powered up with his green aura and charged at him only to be tossed by him again using Tomoe Throw, destroying him. It was during this round that Meta Knight pointed out that, "In order to mature, Kirby will have to be pushed to his limits. Only then will he learn the true mastery of his powers and therefore turn the tides of the battle." Old Taikyoku Old Taikyoku was Kirby's fourth opponent after Karate Kid. He is a small old man, but is a good tai-chi master. He used his tai-chi moves and got Kirby to mimic them as part of his plan to get his guard down before striking him with his long ponytail. However, Kirby used Down Kick on him, making him fall and explode. Yankee Sekitori Yankee Sekitori was the fifth and last of Kirby's opponents in Dedede's stadium match. He is a super-sized sumo wrestler, and is often called the worst of the Martial Arts All-Stars, though Karate Kid was much more difficult to defeat than even Yankee. At the start of the final round, Kirby and Yankee did what sumo wrestlers do as usual at the start of their matches with each other, before bringing their fight on. At first, it seemed that the sumo wrestler was proving too much for Kirby, but, as Meta Knight pointed out, "Every opponent has a weakness". Kirby had a trick up his sleeve, and surprised Yankee with a cat trick, (which actually made a cat appear on screen, but was edited from the dub), and then slide kicked the wrestler from behind. But Yankee wasn't finished yet, and he powered up with his aura and attempted to body-slam Kirby. The attempt was futile, however, and Kirby destroyed him using Rising Break. Physical Appearances and Abilities Kung Fu Lee appears blobby and has green skin and sunken-in light yellow eyes with black pupils and black linings. He wears black pants, has red hair, and carries a pair of platinum purple nunchuks. He has an orange aura. Boxer Dyson is, like his name suggests, a boxer. He has big red lips and an egg-shaped head, and wears red pants with white stripes, green boxing gloves, and a blue helmet with a white belt buckle with yellow linings on it. He has a blue aura. Karate Kid is round in appearance. He wears black tights, a karate gi, a red belt, and a white bandana, and he has brown hair and a brown ponytail similar to that of Yamikage. He has a green aura. Old Taikyoku is an old man dressed in a green Chinese robe with yellow linings. He wears a black hat with yellow linings over his eyes, has a pink ribbon on top of his head, and has a ponytail. He is also shown to wear pink shoes. He has a red aura. Yankee Sekitori is an enormous sumo wrestler. He has blond hair and wears brown shoes, blue sunglasses, a purple hair braid, and a green sumo diaper. He has a yellow aura. His appearance and his yell look and sound like Kirby's third yell when using the Mike ability. Powers and Abilities Kung Fu Lee's abilities is that he (as his name applies) is a skilled fighter in Kung Fu, he uses a pair of nunchhucks for weaponry and can fire a light orange colored energy laser from his hands. Boxer Dyson's abilities is that he (as his name applies) is a skilled boxer, he can fight with his boxing gloves he can fire a dark blue colored energy laser from his hands. Karate Kids abilities is that he (as his name applies) is a skilled karate fighter and can fire an emerald green colored energy laser from his hands, he can also power himself up with a green aura. Old Taikyoku's abilities is being able to fire a red colored energy laser from his foot and can kick, he can also use his pony tail for combat. Yankee Sekitori's abilities is that he is a skilled summon wrestling and can fire a yellow colored energy laser from his hands, much like Karate Kid previous he can power himself up with yellow a aura. Trivia * Kung-Fu Lee, Boxer Dyson and Karate Kid are based upon famous people and/or movies, all of which are involved with fighting somehow: ** Kung-Fu Lee is based upon the martial arts actor, Bruce Lee. ** Boxer Dyson is based upon famous boxer Mike Tyson. ** Karate Kid's name is based on the movie of the same name. * Kung Fu Lee is the only Martial Arts All-Stars that doesn't explode like the rest. Instead, he and his weapons disintegrate into dust. * Boxer Dyson is the only Martial Art All-Stars to have shoe laces on his shoes. * Old Taikyoku is the only Martial Art All-Stars that doesn't fire energy lasers from his hands, he fires them from underneath his left foot. it:Mostri Lottatori Category:Anime Characters Category:Fighter Enemies Category:Monster